<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some kind of situation by welegato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055671">some kind of situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/welegato/pseuds/welegato'>welegato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amnesia (Game &amp; Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost smut but not really, F/F, First Time, heroine and rika are cute gfs, i think rika would be better at this than ikki, rika is a top, wholesome?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/welegato/pseuds/welegato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which heroine is super nervous and rika is super hot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heroine/Rika (Amnesia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some kind of situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is short and "subtle" bc frankly i got embarrassed and cringed a lot while writing this LOL i am sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Anxiety.</b> Heroine had never been in a situation like this before. Against her will, her body trembled under Rika’s touch. Thin, delicate fingers traced lightly over the girl’s exposed skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute while she laid there, pinned down by the blonde.</p><p>What was initially an innocent cuddling session quickly turned into a makeout session that resulted in the majority of their clothes being discarded on the floor. The way Rika climbed on top of her and caressed all of the right spots made Heroine’s head spin in a mixture of excitement and terror. <em> She had never been in a situation like this before. </em></p><p>“Are you nervous?” The answer was pretty obvious, but Rika asked anyway. This was her way of hinting to her adorably clueless girlfriend to vocalize her feelings.</p><p>“I-...” She let out a small sigh, knowing it was useless to decline what was so clear to see. Her voice came out so soft and shy, “A little...”</p><p><em> God, </em> this was embarrassing. She felt so incredibly vulnerable right now. Of course she trusted Rika-- she wouldn’t be here entangled in such a compromising position with her at this very moment otherwise-- she was just self conscious. Heroine had dated a grand total of <em> one person </em> in her life, that <em> one person </em> being Rika. She didn’t have much experience when it came to romance, much less intimacy.</p><p>Rika offered a comforting smile, reaching her hand up to stroke the other girl’s hair in a loving manner. “That’s okay. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” She leaned closer to place a gentle kiss against Heroine’s cheek, continuing to carefully run her hands through the ends of her hair.</p><p>The sweet words and soft contact only made Heroine’s heart pound harder in her chest. It was almost unbearable. She <em> really </em> hoped Rika couldn’t notice it.</p><p>Her voice was quiet, “...I <em> do </em> want this, I just… don’t know what to do…” Being honest was painfully embarrassing sometimes. She knew her girlfriend would never judge or make fun of her for it, but still.</p><p>Rika planted another kiss on her cheek. “You don’t have to do anything.” Another one. “You can just lay there and relax.” Butterfly kisses started to trail down the girl’s jaw. “I’ll take the lead this time.”</p><p>A shiver shot down Heroine’s spine as a small noise slipped from her throat, feeling the blonde’s lips travel down her neck. It tickled. She subconsciously gripped the thighs that were straddling her, the force of it not enough to really do anything aside from make Rika don a prideful grin.</p><p>Well, Heroine <em> almost </em> felt guilty about letting Rika do all the work, but she was clearly enjoying herself. She finally started to feel at ease, sinking into the blonde’s touch. <em> Maybe this wasn’t such a bad situation to be in. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>